Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince side Story
by R.L. Bureau
Summary: A tale of the workings of Arwyn Tuonsiven, a member of the Order of the Pheonix. See what the Order is up to behind the scences. Follows the trials of one of the lesser known Order Members as he battles to keep the Death Eaters at bay and stop Voldemort.


The night was chilly and mist was strewn every where the moon's light could reach. The man walking through the frigid haze raised his arm, a long, thin wand clasped in his fist. "_Lumos!_" said the walking man, and instantly a beam of light ignited from the tip of the wand still clutched in his hand. He walked a little more ways down the cobbled street he had been trekking until the light from the tip of his wand fell upon a weathered old fountain in the middle of the cobbled square. As the beam of light moved from the top to the bottom of the fountain a man appeared quite suddenly out of thin air. His form cast a shadow onto the fountain behind him as he turned to face the man gripping the lit wand.

"Arwyn, is that you?" asked the man standing in front of the fountain.

"'Tis I; and that be you Kingsley?" replied the man called Arwyn. Arwyn Tuonsiven was a dark haired man with a chiseled face. He wore black robes that flapped in his wake. His hair was a lighter shade of brown and it danced about his head freely as he moved. He did not seem at all surprised to have just witnessed a man appear out of thin air in front of him. Apparition, the art of disappearing and reappearing in a totally different place instantaneously, was totally normal to Arwyn. It was just another method of magical transportation, which suited Arwyn as he was, in fact, a wizard.

"Yes. Having a good summer?" asked Kingsley Shackelbolt, a tall, black, bald wizard with earrings in both ears. His voice was deep and resonating.

"I think we'd be hard-pressed to find _anyone_ having a good time as of late. You-Know-Who has been quite active lately hasn't he? I'm sure you read about the Bones and Vance murders?" Arwyn looked inquiringly at Kingsley, "They are saying that You-Know-Who killed Amelia himself, is that true?"

"Well Scrimgeour reported that that was indeed the case. I must admit, I haven't seen much field work since he assigned me to the Muggle Prime Minister's office. I did not report to the scene myself, but I heard Fudge say that it was a nasty sight. He reckons she put up one hell of a fight. We could have used her during the battle at the Department of Mysteries last month." said Kingsley in a somewhat longingly mournful tone as he turned his head upward peering into the mist, "The dementors are certainly making the most of their freedom. Breeding everywhere, this mist is horrific…misery has struck the country." Finished Kingsley as he turned back to face Arwyn.

"Aye, well that is all that can be expected in these times of war Kingsley. Misery and chaos are reigning free; You-Know-Who is having a field day, and we are making little, if any, progress when it comes to stopping _him_ and his Death Eater followers."

"Damn! I wish I could 'ave made it to the Ministry in June. What I wouldn't give to lay my wand upon a few of those Death Eater scum," said Arwyn, now starting to pace about the fountain, his voice growing stronger all the while, and then it broke into a low, flat tone, "Sirius' death was tragic to the Order; I just wish I could 'ave been there…" he said more to himself than to Kingsley. "You know, we might not be able to use 12 Grimmauld Place as headquarters anymore. Dumbledore suspects it might be possible Bellatrix Lestrange inherited it when he died. Ruddy treachery that is," exclaimed Arwyn, he flailed his arms in fury as he spoke the last words. As he came to a halt beside Kingsley and turned his head to look purposefully down the cobbled street beyond the fountain, "Snape lives here?"

"He does," said Kingsley in his deep voice, "he lives in a house just down that way," he said as he pointed a finger down the road Arwyn had been peering down. "We have been called to receive his report and deliver it to Dumbledore. He should have gotten the boy to Molly and Arthur's by now. We can catch up to him on his way to see the Minister; Severus should be along any moment now."

"I wonder what was so urgent that we had to come now. What can be so important that it cannot be delivered by Snape to Dumbledore at his regular report?" asked Arwyn, still eyeing the road beyond the fountain curiously.

"We shall know soon. Surely it is of the utmost importance; that would explain why two of us have been called. It appears Severus feels that should something happen to one of us...his news might still reach Dumbledore safely. He is keeping Wormtail in his house right now and I'm sure it would be difficult for him to leave for a great amount of time-"

"Very accurate deduction Shackelbolt" said a cold drawling voice from behind the fountain. Severus Snape had arrived in the square. He was wearing his usual long, billowing, black robes. His nose was long and hooked; his eyes were cold and black, and a curtain of greasy black hair was set on either side of his scowling face. "I see you two managed to make here to Spinners End, but I am certain my message was meant for Lupin and Moody," said Snape now walking around the fountain to meet Arwyn and Kingsley, "I wonder why you two have come then?"

"Lupin left last week for his mission," said Arwyn, "Dumbledore reckons it's best Lupin stay out of touch with all of us for awhile, you know, get Greyback off his scent." Arwyn answered, he stood up straight, and looked into Snape's black eyes as he spoke.

"And what of Moody? Is he off on secret missions as well? Or perhaps he's just grown too paranoid to leave his house," said Snape in a highly menacing tone.

"As it so happens, Moody is busy seeing to some of the security modifications at Hogwarts," said Arwyn in a tone of plain annoyance.

Snape curled his lip into a faint smile. He clasped his hands in front of his as he said, "Right, well, I guess you two will just have to do."

"And what is it you have to report Severus?" said Kingsley, he straitened himself up as he spoke as to make himself appear a for formidable receiver.

"Well, I'm not sure how much I should tell you, but Dumbledore will need to know that Narcissa Malfoy visited my house tonight-"

"The wife of a Death Eater? here? How do we know she is not still here?" said Arwyn cutting Snape off.

"Think about it Arwyn; if a Death Eater's wife has seen me reporting to known members of the Order of the Phoenix, she surely would have reported to the Dark Lord by now and he most certainly would have seen to it that not just you two, but all three of us were dead before any information changed hands," said Snape who was staring at Arwyn directly in the eyes.

"He makes a very good point Arwyn; besides, it is our duty to report Snape's information to Dumbledore, not to decide whether or not it is valid or not," said Kingsley. He had his eyes on Arwyn's hand which was clutching his wand harder than ever.

"Too right Shackelbolt. As I was saying, Dumbledore must know that Narcissa Malfoy has been to my house tonight to discuss matters regarding certain plans the Dark Lord has," said Snape still staring Arwyn dead in the eyes.

"And?" said Arwyn apparently expecting more information.

"That is all I have to tell you. I'm sure that will be quite enough for Dumbledore to be getting on with," said Snape, "Well, I must be going. Wormtail will grow suspicious," and with that Snape turned on his heel and head back up the cobble street.

"Dumbledore should be on his way to the Ministry now to meet Scrimgeour. We should intercept him there to deliver Snape's report," said Kingsley as he followed Snape up the street with his eyes.

"My orders were to report only if you failed to report," Arwyn said, he too was watching Snape retreat back along Spinner's End, "Otherwise, I'm off for the night."

"Aye, well then I'll see to it that Dumbledore hears this report. If not, I'm sure you will be contacted; Goodnight my friend," said Kingsley, and as he bade Arwyn goodnight with a little bow he turned on the spot and disappeared with a soft _CRACK._

Arwyn stared at the fountain for several moments after Kingsley's departure. Surely Kingsley would meet Dumbledore without trouble. With all of his duties extinguished for the night Arwyn too stepped into the darkening street, turned on the spot and felt the squeezing sensation of apparition take hold of him. Just as he thought his body could stand no more, the squeezing stopped and when Arwyn opened his eyes he was staring at a small, shabby cabin set in a clearing. A thick line of forest surrounded the cabin broken only by small trails allowing entry into the wood. Arwyn took several steps toward the cabin and as he opened the door he muttered "home sweet home" to himself and stepped inside.

With a flick of his wand Arwyn conjured himself a plate of baked chicken and roast potatoes. He didn't care that he was eating the same thing two nights in a row; he'd rather have near perfect tasting chicken than stale bread and dried out tasteless beef. With the memory of the chicken and potatoes he had enjoyed at the Burrow the night before fresh in his head he was able to produce a near perfect meal. The only thing he had eaten for a week before then was a good loaf a bread and a nice steak, but that memory could only last so long. He finished his meal, and with his stomach full he disrobed and climbed into bed where he fell asleep almost at once.


End file.
